Teen Titans- The Girl Who Fell From the Sky: Book 1
by SpectroLux
Summary: One day a mysterious girl falls from the sky in front of the Titans Tower and the Titans are confused as to her true nature. Now the Titans have to discover whether or not she is friend or foe. So join the Teen Titans on a adventure full of mystery, conspiracy, and romance. Will this mystery girl and Beast Boy find something within each other, or will it all die out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Spark**

_I guess you could say it started with a spark, that spark being me. I have had a torturous past filled with pain, suffering, and electricity. But today I wish to end all that; for a new beginning, or a permanent end._

* * *

The Titans were tense with worry. It had seemed that Slade was back, and this time he was even more twisted than ever.

Suddenly an explosion ricocheted through the tower. Cyborg fell of his re-charging station, Beast Boy and Raven banged heads, and Starfire and Robin looked at each other in alert.

Slade was the word on everybody's lips, but they dared not say it out loud.

Robin ran outside to check the damage but what he sees astonished him. "Titans! Get out here!" He called to his teammates. When all the Titans were outside Robin pointed to the giant smouldering crater, which seemed to be created by something out of their world.

"An alien," Beast boy commented as his eyes tried to get accustomed to the harsh glare the crater was emitting.

Cyborg then sprinted up to the crater and started pushing away some of the rocks surrounding it. Then the rest of his team finally got the message and helped him clear the rocks. When the rocks were gone the Titans found themselves staring at a young woman, roughly their age, lying in a pool of blood and emitting what seemed to be very bright electric light.

All of a sudden the girls eyes fluttered open, and the electric light faded, but she seemed to be in a great deal of pain. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a horse and Cyborg eased the girl onto his back, while Raven used her powers to steady the girl. Robin carefully studied the girl as they all walked back into the tower, he didn't want to make the same mistake as with Terra. He gave one last look at the crater before shutting the tower doors, he didn't know if this mystery girl could be trusted.

"Her vitals seem to be okay, but she has lost a lot of blood in the cranial area," Cyborg updated Robin when he entered the medic room.

"Good," robin replied. "Beast Boy and Raven clean up the crater, then scout the area for foul play. Starfire you'll help me scan the monitors for Slade, and Cyborg you can stay here to tend to the girl," Robin instructed them.

Raven and Beast Boy left the room, and Cyborg went to get more cast wraps, leaving Robin alone with Starfire.

"May she be an alien species?" Starfire asked floating above the girl upside down, "but I have never seen her species before."

Robin shrugged. "I don't know Star, she looks like a regular human to me," he said, then took her hand and led her out of the room to track Slade. Cyborg returned to the empty room with the casts, and started cleaning up the girls wounds; 'maybe Raven can heal her' Cyborg thought to himself as he worked.

After nightfall the rest of the team returned to the medic room, but just as they entered the girl opened her eyes and rose on the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You're safe now, it's okay," Beast Boy told her smiling softly. The girl returned the smile.

"Did you save me?" she asked. Then she gasped and yelled, "Where are they?! Are they coming for me again?!"

The team was in attack stance as she yelled, but laid off when they heard the desperation in her voice. Robin made his way over to the girl who stared back at him with fear and worry in her eyes.

"It's okay. No one is after you," Robin said to her, and her eyes softened. "Now can you tell us your name?" he asked as gently as he could.

The other titans gathered around her hospital bed in anticipating what she was about to say. Even Raven looked more than mildly interested.

The girl took a deep breath before speaking.

"M-my name is….."

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter 1, the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**Hopefully you liked it.**

**So Yea...**

**~SpectroLux**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Spectra. My name is Spectra," the girl quietly said.

"Spectra," Starfire began, testing out the girls name, "why did you you do the falling from the sky?" She leaned in real close to Specra's face searching for an answer. Spectra shrank back at Starfire's scrutinity, she felt uncomfortable. The Titans stared accusingly at Spectra slowly advancing on her.

"If you work for Slade, we will personally take care of you," Robin stated pulling out his bo staff. Spectra started getting really scared as the superheroes readied their attacks.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled in fear throwing her hand in front of her as if to shield herself. An electrical force field was generated shielding her from the Titans. They all gasped in surprise and back away, dropping their weapons and powers.

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed reaching out to touch the shield, but Cyborg grabbed him and pulled him back.

Robin's Bo staff was now fully in view so he raised it up and yelled, "what are you and why were you sent by Slade!?" He pointed his Bo staff at Spectra, Beast Boy morphed into a lion, Cyborg readied his arm cannon, Starfire had starbolts in her hands, and Raven levitated as her eyes glowed with power. Spectra felt fear seep into her as the Titans crowded her ready to strike. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes sighing.

"I'll tell you what you need to know, just don't hurt me," she cried. "Please," Spectra quickly added. The Titans looked at the fear eyed girl before them and stood down. Spectra dropped her force field and clasped her hands together.

"I was just five when it happened," she began. "My parents and I came from France to Gotham City to view some power plants. I saw a purple butterfly as my parents studied the power vats. Following the butterfly I was led to a runway that dumped me into a power generation station, and after that I blacked out. When I woke up I was srapped down in a lab where this man named Smart Alex said I was some sort of experiment. He said that I was experiment SX-1, and gave me this this Mark on my arm," Spectra pointed to the Mark on her shoulder that looked like an S with two dots. "Alex told me that I was part of a series of projects established to help his team of scientist eradicate all superhero presence in the world. He said I was their energy source, their power base. They would continuously drain never ending electricity from my body in hopes that my energy stream would never run dry. Soon they saw that I had learned to block my electricity base, so they devised a plan. They were going to rape me and use my child their new energy source," at this Starfire gasped, even she knew that word was bad. "They tried to do it, but all I remember is blacking out and then waking up to..." Spectra trailed off and clenched her eyes shut, strands of tears dripping off her eyelashes.

"I woke up on the floor to find the building in ruins, and dead bodies all around me. They were all clearly electrocuted. I-I didn't know what happened so I just flew, I didn't know where, I just flew. I found myself flying then the next thing I knew, I was falling and growing unconscious. Then I woke up here," Spectra finished silently sobbing.

Robin's glare faltered fate hearing the trajic story, he couldn't kick out a girl with such a horrible past. He wasn't that uncaring. Spectra wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands not meeting any of the Titan's gaze. "You stay with us if you like," Robin told her, she looked up. "Or you can leave, anytime you want," he added quickly. Spectra looked at each of the Titan's expressions, before returning to Robin.

"I guess, I'll stay?" She answered, "even if Robin doesn't like me."

Robin was taken aback, "it's not that I don't like you, it's just-"

He was interrupted by Beast Boy, "he just has major trust issues. Now I don't think we've been properly introduced." He pointed to each of his teammates as he said their name, "Cyborg, my main man; Robin, uptight team leader," Robin scowled at him but Beast Boy continued, "There's Starfire, the Tamaran (and Robin's big time crush); Me, Beast Boy, the amazing (what else is there to say); and Raven." By the time he'd finished Raven had joined Robin in glaring at him.

_He's kinda cute,_ Spectra thought to herself while looking at Beast Boy, but she quickly pushed the thought aside.

It was then that Cyborg herded his team out of the medical room shouting, "Get Out! Spec needs space for recuperation!" Spectra grimaced at the nickname he'd given her, but she let it slide. When all the Titans were gone Cyborg shut the door and leaned against it. "Whew," he sighed, "they take a lot out of me," then he shifted his focus back to Spectra. "Oh, let me check your vitals." Cyborg went over the her and flipped open his arm panel, so far everything seemed normal until he came across a detail that stopped him short. "Whoa! This is weird. It seems that you have extremely unstable electronegativity levels in your body. That at least x5 what a normal human can handle, but if you were normal you'd be dead now," he informed Spectra.

Spectra shrugged. "I'm not normal, plus I think this shield," she pointed to the force field of electricity still surrounding her, "should've tipped you off by now." Cyborg gave her a silly grin before finishing his analysis of her current state of health.

"Well all your normal vitals seem to be fine, except for cranial blood loss, but that'll heal. Anyways, you should be able to move around by tomorrow," he updated for her. "And make sure not to remove that cast or those bandages," he added pointing to the white cast on her arm and the bandage wrapped around her head. Spectra yawned, and Cyborg quickly finished with her vitals before leaving her to sleep. Spectra yawned again in the dark of the medic room. She placed her bandaged head on the pillow and her eyes lazily drooped, as she fell into a Nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**2nd Chapter Finally Here!**

**Hope You Liked It, I Kinda Rushed Through It. Also, If There Are Any Typos, Please Inform Me.**

**Thanks For Reading TGWFFTS, Have A Greatastic Day!**

**~SpectroLux**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Spectra awoke the next morning to find two pairs of bright green eyes staring at her.

"Do you think she is awake?" a lilted voice whispered.

"I don't know," a more masculine voice replied.

Spectra groaned from the pain in her head and turned over when she realized it was Starfire and Beast Boy above her. "Open your eyes and face the world Spec," Beast Boy said pulling at Spectra's good arm while Starfire rolled her off the bed carefully minding her injuries. Spectra fell into a heap on the floor covered in blankets and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Don't call me Spec... EVER," she seethed. The two Titans just smiled at her angry face and dragged her into the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen they found Raven reading while drinking tea, Robin at the table mulling over some papers, and Cyborg at the stove humming while he cooked his bacon. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Beast Boy visibly pale at the bacon and internally gag. "Let me guess, vegan?" she asked him. He nodded and went to the fridge to get out his tofu. Spectra sat on a stool away from the group and watched them eat, she felt envious, she hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. Beast Boy turned around noticing Spectra sitting off to the side and he motioned for her to come over.

"Come on, eat something. You look like you haven't eaten in a while," he offered to her. She shook her head and looked away. Out of the blue Spectra found a plate of bacon and eggs drifting her way encased in a black aura. She looked up to see Raven staring at her with her hand outstretched.

"EAT," Raven commanded and set the food on the counter in front of Spectra. Spectra cocked an eyebrow, but complied. Raven felt like someone she wouldn't want to mess around with. After they had all eaten Starfire suggested that they all give Spectra a full tour of the Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed, Raven shrugged, but Robin stood up opposingly.

"NO. I'm sorry, but we can't have another incident like last time," Robin stood his ground opposing Starfire's suggestion. He crossed his arms and looked into Spectra's eyes, as if discerning her soul.

"But Robin-" Starfire was interrupted by Robin again.

"NO," he demanded. Spectra's normally green eyes flamed icy blue as she got a little upset at Robin and stood up.

"Robin, what is your prob-" She was cut off by the feeling leaving her legs and arms. Spectra collapsed on the floor hitting her head and blacking out slowly. The last thing she heard was an indiscernible voice speaking.

"Robin, she is not the Terra."

And with that her world went black.

* * *

Spectra blinked.

She blinked again and fully opened her eyes.

She sat up and found herself on the Titan's couch under a blanket and surrounded by the Titans themselves. Well all except for Robin, of course.

Spectra rubbed her eyes to wake up fully, but when she pulled her hands away they were still there. "Spec, you okay? You kinda fainted and had us worried. Well _almost_ all of us..." Cyborg said to her putting emphasis on almost, while motioning to Robin standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Robin scowled at her before leaving the room with a swish of his cape. Spectra sighed, she really had no idea why Robin hated her so much. She placed a hand on her aching forehead and closed her eyes. Spectra then opened her eyes to see everyone's worried expressions.

"Um... I kinda need my space," she told them, but nobody moved. Spectra groaned and flopped over on the couch covering her face with the blanket and said, "to heck with personal space, i'm going to sleep." She was drifting off when suddenly something heavy jumped on her and she screamed. The blanket was pulled off her and she found Beast Boy mischievously grinning at her while sitting on her midsection. "BEAST BOY!" she yelled and all the other Titans started laughing uncontrollably. Even raven giggled a bit, but resumed her usual stoic expression soon after. "Okay, Okay. I'm up. What now?" Spectra grunted once she managed to push the heavy green boy off her. Cyborg told her that they were giving her full tour of the Tower despite what Robin said. Spectra was soon dragged out of the Room by Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, with Raven floating behind them.

Spectra was shown every room in the tower from top to bottom, starting with the OPS room to the dank darkly lit basement. Lastly each of the Titans showed her their rooms separately starting with Cyborg. Cyborg made a great show of showing her his room by describing every little object in great detail. Before Spectra left Cyborg said something to her. "If you find that Robin is a little cold, it's because of an incident that happened a while back involving trust. Believe me when I say that too much trust is a definitely bad thing, don't fall into that trap too." Spectra gave him a small smile which he returned, and then she left down the hall for Starfire's room.

Starfire's room to say the least was pink, but to sum it up it was pink unicorn barf. There was pink everywhere. Spectra's eyes had a hard time adjusting to all the bright pink, so she turned her eyes blue to protect against the harsh color. But the pink wasn't the worst of it, Starfire also insisted on braiding Spectra's long blue and white hair. She tried to refuse, but obviously even Spectra's genetically modified body was no match for Starfire's alien Tamaranian strenght. After an hour Spectra stumbled out of Starfire's room panting and wincing at the pain from the rats nest on her head called hair. She regained her breath and walked down the hall to Raven's room while trying to rid her hair of the disaster that Starfire had inflicted on it.

She knocked tentatively on Raven's door and waited. The door slowly slid open revealing Raven's hooded face. "I still don't trust you enough to let you in here," she told Spectra before shutting the door. _Trust_, there was that word again. Spectra wondered what everyone's problem with it was, but shrugged it off and continued on to Beast Boy's room.

Spectra stepped into Beast Boy's room to find it was really messy, but somehow it suited his personality. She spared a glance around the room then returned her gaze to Beast Boy's eyes. She found herself so lost in his eyes that she zoned off and didn't notice him tapping her shoulder. As Spectra was jolted back to reality her electronegativity levels accidentally spiked sending out a blast wave off sparks that shocked Beast Boy. He fell to ground in pain with his face singed black. Spectra gasped and bent down poking him with her good arm. He didn't respond so she nudged him with her foot and he groaned, at this Spectra struggled to push him to the bottom bunk of his bed. "Spectra?" Beast Boy groaned as his head lolled on the pillow that Spectra just laid him on. She watched his eyes drift close and left his room without another word. Spectra sighed in frustration at the uncontrol she had over her emotion spikes, that was going to be a problem for her in the definite future.

She trailed her way to OPS where she found herself face to fave with Robin. She gulped as he stared at her, well she though he did, it was kind of hard to determine his expression under that mask of his. "Listen," he started, poking a finger at her and backing up her to a wall, "I don't want to have to be rude, mean or passive, but if you dare hurt me or my friends in anyway I will personally deliver your punishment." Robin pulled away from her and strode to the OPS door and added something more:

"And remember, I will always deliver."

* * *

**Wow!**

**That Was A Bit Of A Rough(?) Ending.**

**I Know Robin May Seem A Little Mean Here, But His attitude Towards Spectra Improves Greatly, I Promise.**

**Well That was It For Chapter 3, I Hope It Was Long Enough For Those Of You Who wanted It Longer.**

**I Have So Many More Storied Planned For Spectra When This Is Over! **

**Can't Wait!**

**~SpectroLux**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been a week since Spectra's encounter with Robin and since then her injuries had healed greatly, but she still carried a head bandage. Since then she'd tried to avoid Robin at all costs necessary, but obviously that wasn't working since she found herself across from him with a Bo-staff in her hands. She was barefoot and clad in a white gi with a blue belt and a blue bandage was wrapped around her head. Spectra gulped as she looked at Robin's determined face; she was never good at fighting people.

"Now remember, Robin and S, no dirty play, I want to see a fair fight and whoever concedes first loses," Cyborg informed them both, "got it?" Robin nodded fiercely with Spectra following after weakly.

"SPAR!" Cyborg finally yelled and then backed up to where Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven were.

Robin quickly lunged at Spectra with his staff, but she ducked and he tumbled to the ground behind her. Spectra thought he was down for the count, but she was clearly mistaken as she felt his Bo-staff whip by her cheek, missing by mere inches. She shrieked and spun around nearly giving herself whiplash. Once around she found herself in a fierce onslaught of Bo-staff attacks from Robin, while desperately trying to shield herself with her staff. From the close proximity Spectra could see the beads of sweat dripping off Robin's focused face, and his gritted teeth as he fought with agility and strength. The two Bo-staffs cracked against each other like thunder as Spectra got more confident with her fighting. She found that she could block Robin's attacks easier, and even got in a few jabs of her own.

Well all was going fine until she created them; the lighting spears that she still uses to this day.

The adrenaline that pumped her veins created an unstoppable electric charge that reacted with the special metal of the Bo-staff. There was a bright explosion of light and everyone was blown back but the intense force of Spectra's electric charge. When the light cleared, Spectra found herself in a badly damaged training room with the groaning Titans strewn everywhere. She felt something crackling in her hands, and looked down to see two glowing white rods shaped like bolts of lighting pulsating with electricity. Tentatively Spectra picked one up grasping it tightly in her hand, she watched it moulded to her hand shape. Spectra felt the pure force of electricity flow through her body and she grinned from the state of euphoria she was currently in.

Suddenly a hand softly clamped to onto her shoulder, it was Starfire, and a startled Spectra dropped her rods. She watched them fizzle out and regain it's previous harsh metallic lustre.

"What. was that?!" A voice that she recognized as Cyborg shouted. She sighed and turned to face the Titans. Spectra looked at each of their faces.

Starfire was confused.

Beast Boy was shocked.

Cyborg was intrigued.

Raven was passive as ever.

And Robin was quite mad.

"See! She has no control over her powers!" He cried to his teammates gesturing to Spectra. Then he quickly turned to Spectra with a glare. "You can't stay here. I'm sorry, but it's for your, and our, own good," he said to her. Tears brewed in Spectra's currently blue eyes and ran down her cheek dripping off her chin in small precise motions.

"Come on man, you've got to give her a chance. You don't know that she did that by accident," Cyborg told Robin defending Spectra. Then he turned to the girl with the white hair and constantly changing eyes, "S, was that an accident, or intentionally?"

Spectra wiped her eyes and stared at the dim lightning spears on the ground beside her, then she turned back to Cyborg before speaking,

"Yes." Then she stared pointedly at Robin.

Robin lowered the accusing finger and stepped back. He still couldn't trust her just yet, he couldn't let another Terra incident happen again. He was supposed to be a good, decisive leader, but right now he really couldn't decide what to do. Robin felt lost. He turned around so he wouldn't have to face the Titans.

"She… she can stay," Cyborg and Beast Boy were about to high five, but Robin quickly added one thing more.

"But she has to gain our TRUST first, she needs to deserve it," Robin added while turning around to the other Titans and Spectra. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Show me that you can be trusted, that I didn't make a horrible decision," and with that Robin left the room.

Spectra huffed frustratedly once Robin left the room.

She stalked past the Titans, picked up her lightning spears, and left out the door to the OPS room. Robin was so confusing to her, how could she gain his trust when he was making it so hard?

In the OPS room Spectra was sprawled on the Titans couch with lightning spears in hand. She was fascinated by them, and wondered if they could be used to kill someone.

Spectra sat up on the couch startled by the thought that just popped into her head, it disturbed her very much.

And, somehow, she knew they weren't her thoughts, but someone else's entirely.

* * *

**This Is Meant to Be A Filler Chapter, So I Hope It Fills Y'all!**

**And Yes I Know That It Was Really Short, But ****The Next Chapter Is Going To Be way Longer, I Promise You.**

**So Please Just Bear With Me... Like Bears.**

**Bai!**

**~SpectroLux**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It is a still night in Jump City.

Everything and everyone is fast asleep, well almost everyone.

In an abandoned warehouse just off Jump City Bay, a lone light flickers. A tall figure steps into the light, and takes a seat on a chair that is pulled up seemingly out of thin air.

He sits in a regal position as a smaller wiry man with a silver tray walks in.

The tall ominous figure speaks. "I suspect we have the coordinates of superpower?"

The wiry man nods nervously.

"Yes sir. Superpower has been located and surveillance has been set."

Somewhere else a camera clicks and turns to face a sleeping figure. The camera zooms in focusing on the bed.

The first man speaks again. "Good." He readjusts his holster making the small man gulp in fear. "Now tell me again, how is phase 1 to engage?" He asks his assistant.

"Well... We need to locate and restrain all targets, the super-intelligent, and the superpower," the assistant replies.

The ominous figure smiles, but it is not seen under his masked face.

"Splendid. And the superhuman?"

"Right here," a voice echoes from the darkness. A pair of glowing purple eyes appear, then disappear soon after.

He nods in approval then stands up, looming over his assistant and continues speaking, "then I guess proceedure is in due order."

The small man tentatively reveals the contents of the silver tray in his hands to his boss.

It is a remote with a large red button and the words, _Begin Phase 1-Armageddon_, imprinted on it. He holds out the tray to his masked ally who takes the remote.

There is a moment of silence.

"And, it begins," the large man says before pressing the button. It beeps repetitively before imploding in on itself leaving no trace of its existence.

In the darkest regions of someone's mind a shadowy figure waits patiently. It's icy sapphire eyes watch the bright red number change.

_1% Armageddon Transfer._

The ticking begins and the shadow grins maliciously, thinking to itself:

Soon.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm So Sorry For The Lack Of Update Recently.**

**It Was Partly Because School Started, And Partly Because Of No Inspiration.**

**Hopefully This Is Enough To Tithe You Over Until I Have Some Non-Crappy Ideas.**

**And As Always, If There Are Spelling Mistakes, Be Sure To Notify Me.**

**~SpectroLux**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Spectra's eyes groggily opened to meet a blank white ceiling. Recognition sparked in her and she quickly sat up dreading the torture to come. But it never came.

Because she was not back at the facility, she was on the Titans couch covered in Starfire's grossly pink blanket.

She gagged at the bright colour before pushing it away. She went to get up, but there was some momentary nausea. An image of two purple eyes flashed behind her pupils. She woozily stood clutching her head and gasping for breath. Her green eyes turned icy blue and the electronics around her started to malfunction. Spectra collapsed the the ground, head in her hands and tears on her eyelashes. The pain was excruciating.

Then as soon as it started, it was all over. Spectra panted and slowly pushed herself up moving her white hair behind her ears. Her eyes had retained their normal colour, but if you looked especially closer, there was the almost invisible scar of a white lighting bolt over her eyelids. Spectra pulled her legs to under her chin and leaned back against the couch. Why was this happening to her? She grimaced at the white Mark on her arm, the mark that stood for experiment SX-1. That was all she was, just an experiment.

The door of the OPS room swung open and someone came in. It was Robin.

He glanced at Spectra and looked away. She looked dismal and he didn't know what to do. Robin sighed and brought over two cups of coffee to the couch. A cup was plopped down in front of Spectra, she looked up to see Robin. He wasn't smiling at her, but he wasn't necessarily frowning either, he was just plain old neutral Robin to her.

"It's coffee," Robin explained to her. She tentatively took the cup, Spectra had never seen coffee before and was intrigued. Her hands gently clasped the mug and raised it to her mouth. The heat radiated onto her face and she smiled absorbing the energy. She took a sip and pondered the taste. It wasn't bad. Robin looked at her in amusement, "you've never had coffee before, have you?" he asked. Spectra shook her head and took another sip. The two sat in a comfortable silence watching the sunrise and sipping coffee.

Robin cleared his throat and nervously spoke, "you know, Spectra... I'm sor..." He trailed off, but started again, "I'm S-sorry." Spectra's eyes widened in surprise. She pushed away a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Robin... It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, you just wanted to protect your friends," Spectra whispered. She crawled up to the couch and sat next to Robin. "I just hope _we_ can be friends." The corners of Robin's lips lifted into a small smile of which Spectra returned. She wrapped her arms around him pulling Robin to a hug. He was startled for second, but he put his arms around Spectra and hugged her back. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. Robin bit his lip and looked away causing his friend to laugh. "Don't worry, I know you like Starfire. I'm not gonna interfere," she giggled giving Robin a friendly punch.

Robin groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Does everyone knows?" He asked with undertone of hope that no one else knew.

"No," Spectra replied. Robin perked up, but she continued, "no, no one else but all the Titans, honorary Titans, and the citizens of Jump City." She smiled widely and the surprised and frustrated Robin. He glanced over at Spectra who was trying desperately to hold back her laughter and smirked.

"So then if everyone knows that I like StarFire, maybe people should know who you like," he taunted. Spectra gasped and glared jokingly at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" She cried.

"Watch me!" Robin said and pulled out a T-Comm. Spectra held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the dreadful deed to be done, only to open her eyes to him holding the T-Comm out to her. She looked at him with and eyebrow raised in confusion.

"For you," he whispered. She saw that the communicator had a sparkly sky blue s printed on it, curtesy of Starfire. Spectra hesitated for a moment. "Take it," Robin urged. She took the communicator and flipped it open. It was shiny, and new, and all hers.

"I guess I was just waiting for the right moment to give you-" Robin muttered but he was cut short by Spectra pouncing on him, enveloping him in a beat hug. They tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Spectra apologized from on top of Robin. "But thank you so much!" Robin smiled and shrugged to indicate that it was no biggie. The OPS room door swished open and the two friends looked up to see the other four Titans staring at them sleepy eyes and clad in pyjamas. Spectra quickly scrambled off Robin, and dusted herself off.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin sat up and stared at the beautiful alien girl before him.

"It's okay Starfire, I don't like Robin like that," Spectra assured her tall friend. Starfire smiled.

"Glorious! Robin still likes the me!" She cried out floating around the room. Robin gaped and Starfire, but she didn't notice. Starfire grabbed all her friends and plopped them on the couch. They all grumbled, but conceded anyways, who could refuse Starfire. "Friends we are going to watch the movies together!" Everyone groaned in unison. Spectra used her powers to turn on the TV, while Starfire picked a movie and they all settled in to watch.

A great movie, a beautiful sunrise, and an awesome group of friends.

What more could Spectra ask for?

* * *

**So, Hey Guys!**

**New Chapter Up, And Longer This Time.**

**I Just Felt That It Was Time For Spectra And Robin To Mend Their Relationship.**

**As Always Tell Me About Any Mistakes.**

**Bai!**

**~SpectroLux**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"For the love of- Yes!" Robin yelled at Cyborg in frustration. Cyborg smirked as the realization of his statement dawned on him. He face palmed. "Damn it Cy!" He cursed angrily.

"So that's a yes right?" Cyborg taunted.

"We don't have time for this," Robin huffed before stalking to the Titans garage. The emergency alarm had sounded and Cyborg was having an argument about whether or not to bring Spectra along. In the end Robin had, unwillingly, agreed. Cyborg high fived Spectra.

"Race you to the T-Car," Spectra challenged her robotic comrade. Cyborg lifted an eyebrow at Spectra's proposed competition.

"Wanna try me blue eyes?" He smirked back. Spectra eyed him up and down before her piercing green eyes shifted to their alternate frosty blue.

"You're on tin man!" She cried before bolting. Cyborg quickly followed suit yelling accusations of cheating at her back. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, rushed to the garage after a shared shrug of confusion at the happenings.

Robin looked down at his communicator while Cyborg drove. "The alert came from the docks," Robin began. He looked at his friend gravely with a sigh, "the Slade docks." The Titans all became stone faced at the sudden revelation, and Spectra was confused.

"Who's Slade?" She asked.

"Bad guy, way bad," Beast Boy replied. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all nodded in agreement. Spectra shivered, even the name gave her chills, but that wasn't the strangest part, because, the name Slade seemed really familiar.

At the scene of the alert the Titans plus one pilled out of the car and scanned the premises. It was a little foggy and misty, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they looked around. "Let's split up, everyone to a different section. Meet back here in 10 minutes if you don't find anything," Robin suggested. The others nodded and split up.

Starfire flew into a decrepit storehouse at the end of the docks. She coughed at the musty smell then used her eyes to light the way for her to see. The green beam from her eyes swung around the storehouse finding stray wooden boxes, and creepy rats. Discovering nothing Starfire turned to leave, but something stopped her in her tracks. It was the sound of a click. She slowly turned around, in midair, to see a tranquilizer gun staring back at her. Behind it was a masked person that she clearly recognized as their long time foe. Slade grinned at her maliciously. "Goodbye dearie," he sneered before shooting her in the arm with the gun. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Beast Boy's ears picked up a thudding sound from in the distance, but he shrugged it off as a falling box.

Raven walked through the many corridors in the dock house impatient to find the reason for the alert. She was beginning to suspect it was an elaborate trap, but before she could whip out her communicator to inform Robin, a hand clamped around her mouth. Raven was dragged kicking and screaming into the darkness by something bigger and stronger than her. She was gone with no trace that she was ever there, but two footprints in the dust.

Robin heard a scream in the distance and bolted in the direction it came from. The walls of an empty storehouse reverberated with the hollow echo of a false scream. It was probably set up to scare him, but Robin still on alert tentatively checked every corner of the storehouse, you could never be too sure.

Cyborg leaned against the T-car and looked around, it had been 15 minutes and there had been nothing to find, it was getting too foggy to see anything anyways. The alert had been an elaborate plan set up some weirdo most likely. He sighed waiting for his friends. Robin arrived first looking frazzled, with Beast Boy not soon after. Spectra was the last the get there, and she looked like someone had roughed her up. Badly.

There were scratches on her face and a rip in the arm of her shirt as if someone failed in attempt to grab her arm.

"What happened to you? Did you get in a fight with a box or something?" Beast Boy asked jokingly. Spectra glared at him then looked at the concerned Robin.

"Someone," she exhaled, panting, "someone attacked me, I think that it's-" but she was interrupted by a voice from the fog.

"Me," the person spoke in an uncaring voice. The Titans, surprised, took to attention, ready to attack. Slade stepped out of the fog, an indifferent look on his face, with two unconscious figures behind him. Spectra gasped, it was Starfire and Raven, although Raven's eyes were already fluttering open.

"We thought you were gone for good Slade. Why are you here?" Robin demanded stepping forward. Slade put his hands up in defence. He pushed the two girls towards the Titans, and Cyborg and Beast Boy roused them.

"I have a message for her," Slade said pointing directly at Spectra. "I needed some help to bring her to me, but I can see that didn't work," he looked at her scratches and she glared at him, "so I'm taking care of it myself. Right now." He leapt at Spectra, surprising her and knocking her down. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to jump into action, but Spectra drew up force shields around them before they could react.

She kicked Slade in the stomach throwing him off her. "I don't think I want your fucking message!" She yelled angrily, fury coursing through her veins.

Beast Boy tutted from inside the for e shield, "swear jar." Spectra sent him a deadly glare, indicating that now was not the time. She pointed her open palm at Slade sending out a deadly jolt of electricity. Slade pounced out of the way and ran full speed at Spectra. Spectra calmly flew up and aimed a kick right in the epicentre of his mask cracking it. She slashed at the metal on his clothes burning him with the heat of her electric force, then knocked him back into a wall with electromagnetic waves. Slade regained equilibrium and aimed a punch right at Spectra's face. She barely had time to register the blow to her cheek. Stumbling back her vision was blurry, but she could make out Slade advancing on her angrily. He punched her once again, but in the stomach knocking the breath out of her. Then he kicked her right in the chest knocking her down. Spectra gasped for the breath that would not come. Slade towered over her, a smug look in his visible eye.

"I think I would like to deliver my message n-" he was interrupted by Spectra's right eye glowing white.

"I don't think so!" A beam of electricity zapped Slade right in the eye. "Aaaaagh!" He cried staggering back. Spectra shakily stood up. Her power levels were draining, she had to act fast. She growled at Slade and leapt at him, clawing and scratching his mask. Slade slammed Spectra into the ground under him forcefully, grinning under his mask as she struggled beneath his strong grip.

"Do not try to struggle, you know there is no need. You know you _want_ to hear what I have to tell you," Slade said. Spectra mildly calmed down and sighed. She knew she really did want to hear what the enemy had to say. Out of the corner of her eye, through the obstructing fog, she could see the Titans slamming the force shields in protest, telling her not to listen. She turned away and looked into her captors cold eye. Slade stood her up tightly clutching her shoulders. "Look," she gazed at the ground, but he grabbed her face and forced her to look at the dockyard around them, "look at what destruction has befallen you." Slade was right, for all around them were destroyed building, cracks all over the cement, a crumbling dock, overturned crates and boxes, there was even the sizzling sound of dying electricity in the cloudy air. The worst part was that her friends had watched her destroy it all in an angry rampage against Slade. He felt her slump with regret, exactly what he wanted. "Do you want to be the destroyer? The creature of destruction? The experiment you were created to be?" Slade whispered in her ear, he would soon have his super power. Spectra shook her head with a small sob. "Then come with me. You have better control of your powers than my last apprentice did. Come with me and I came make you more than this," his words were tempting to Spectra, but she could perceive the undertone of malice in his voice. Spectra still heard her friends shouting, screaming, pleading her not to accept his offer. Her eyes glowed white with anger. She would never betray her friends.

"Never," Spectra growled before tearing herself from Slade's grip. "Never," she crossed her arms, a ball of white light glowing at her fingertips. "Ever," she whispered before the explosion. It would be called the Electric Supernova, and even as an adult Spectra still remembers the day.

It was so loud that it caused a sonic boom, so bright that it was almost as bright as a sun, and so deadly that it would have killed you with a single blaze. The Titans shielded their eyes from the harsh blaze emitting from Spectra, and Slade was thrown somewhere indiscernible from the rough explosion.

When the smoke cleared, and just haze was left, Spectra was on her knees looking just as they found her on that fateful day weeks ago. Her clothes were torn, there were bruises on her face from Slade's punches, and her hands sparked with the remnants of the electric blaze. Using the last of her energy Spectra pulled the force shields away from her friends. She collapsed, her world fading to black, and the last thing she saw was a figure in black limping off into the foggy distance. Then, the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry For The Long Wait, I Was Spending All My Time Trying To Make**

**This Chappie The Best I Could. **

**I Really Hope You Like It! I Know I Have To Fix That**

**Indent Problem ASAP, And I Will Get To That.**

**Please, As Always Rate and Review!**

**C'mon Guys! Rate And Review!**

**So Yea...**

**~SpectroLux**


End file.
